


Tre marzo

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [7]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 085. Lei</a></p><p>La ricordava il terzo giorno del mese della fioritura dei ciliegi, la sua piccola dama, durante la festa di cui era indiscussa protagonista.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, collocata cronologicamente diversi anni dopo la fine di Phantasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tre marzo

La ricordava il terzo giorno del mese della fioritura dei ciliegi **(1)** , la sua piccola principessa, durante la festa di cui era indiscussa protagonista.  
Le dame di sua moglie gareggiavano per scegliere il ramo di pesco più bello da donarle e Sumire la vestiva di scarlatto, come una camelia vermiglia, dandole un aspetto deliziosamente simile a quello delle sue bambole.  
La sua principessa se ne stava seduta con adorabile compostezza davanti all’espositore delle  _hina ningyo_ **(2)** , uno splendido mobile laccato di nero e avvolto in un lungo drappo di seta rossa che scendeva giù per i suoi sette gradini, e da lì dirigeva, con le movenze di una piccola padrona di casa, certamente apprese da sua madre, che l’osservava divertita, la disposizione delle sue bambole e dei loro accessori.  
– Aspetta Sumire!– la si poteva udire protestare – Il kimono della bambola rosa è scomposto! – e si alzava lei stessa per risistemare i dettagli che non le andavano a genio con estrema precisione, in una quasi ossessiva cura per il dettaglio che faceva ridere, orgogliosa, dama Kanoe, e scuotere il capo a Fuma, che non si capacitava di quanto potessero essere complicate le donne; finita la disposizione delle bambole e delle loro piccole suppellettili, Setsuka si dedicava a decorare la composizione con le fronde di pesco che le erano state donate e i piccoli dolci di riso rosa, bianchi e verdi, preparati appositamente per l’occasione.  
Seishiro, seppur sveglio da un pezzo, rispettava i suoi tempi, ben conscio che sua figlia non avrebbe tollerato di non essere pronta per il suo arrivo; quando un servitore veniva a comunicargli che tutto era pronto allora, e solo allora, prendeva il suo furoshiki e, colta una fronda di pesco, si recava negli appartamenti di sua moglie.  
Setsuka lo attendeva con aria composta ed orgogliosa, ben conscia della sua bellezza e del ruolo di primadonna che quel giorno le competeva; mostrava la sua collezione di bambole al padre mentre veniva servito il tè e Kanoe e Fuma si univano a loro.  
– Sono molto belle, Setsuka-chan – commentava Seishiro, mentre sua moglie annotava mentalmente tutti i dettagli curati da sua figlia, sorridendo ogni anno con maggior compiacimento. Fuma si annoiava un po’, poiché l’unico elemento interessante di tutta quella giornata era la presenza di suo padre, che comunque, una volta tanto, era dedicata esclusivamente a sua sorella; però lo divertiva osservare come, di lì a poco, la raffinata compostezza di Setsuka si sarebbe incrinata, per tornare al solito atteggiamento esuberante che sovente sua madre le rimproverava.  
Dopo aver osservato le bambole disposte, infatti, Seishiro faceva scivolare il suo furoshiki, per l’occasione decorato con un ricamo di fiori di pesco, davanti alla figlia; la bimba svolgeva il pacco e, davanti all’ennesima bambola, fatta realizzare appositamente per lei con la porcellana più fine e le vesti più pregiate, invariabilmente gettava le braccia al collo del padre, esultando dalla gioia.  
Dama Kanoe alzava gli occhi al cielo, rimproverandola per la sua eccessiva confidenza; ma quella damina dai capelli neri le rispondeva a tono, tenendosi stretta al collo del padre, che se la rideva della scena. La madre sospirava, sfiorandosi con la punta delle dita la fronte in un teatrale gesto di sconforto, ricordandole con voce severa che mancavano pochi anni alla sua età adulta e che doveva imparare a comportarsi in modo più appropriato.  _Ma figurarsi se qualcuno le dava ascolto!  
_ Seishiro prendeva i bambini, una in braccio, l’altro per mano, e li portava con sé nel giardino di primavera per godere della splendida fioritura appena iniziata.

~ * ~

Ricordava sua figlia giocare con i fiori, muovendosi da una fronda all’altra in modo tale da somigliare ad una farfalla scarlatta, e gli rimanevano impressi nella mente e nel cuore i riflessi delle lanterne sui suoi capelli, simili a quelli della luce sulla lacca lucida di un mobile raffinato.  
_Padre, padre, facciamo le bambole e le barchette di carta?_  
Si dedicavano, loro tre da soli, a costruire le bamboline e le loro imbarcazioni, usando carte colorate, ciascuna diversa per ogni pupattola costruita da Setsuka.  
_Bianca per okasan_   **(4)** , _nera per otosan_ **(5)** _, blu per Fu-chan, rossa per me e viola per Sumire!_ , spiegava.  
Seishiro preparava sorridendo le barche che avrebbero accompagnato quelle bambole lontano dalla casa, assieme alla influenze nefaste  **(3)** ; avvolto tutto in un furoshiki, faceva preparare il suo cavallo e, seguito dalla carrozza di sua moglie e delle sue dame, oltre che da tutti i membri della residenza, si recava sulle rive del fiume, dove tante luci segnalavano che altrettante persone si erano dirette lì con lo stesso intento. Smontava da cavallo e, presi i suoi figli, recuperavano i loro personaggi di carta: il padre spiegava con cura le barchette e i bambini vi posavano le bamboline; con attenzione, le imbarcazioni venivano poste sul fiume ed abbandonate alla sua corrente.  
Fuma le rincorreva per un po’, tallonato da un servitore, ridendo, e Setsuka tentava di imitarlo, anche se impacciata dalle lunghe maniche dell’abito, trotterellandogli dietro e venendo seminata quasi subito; Seishiro allora la prendeva in braccio e rimaneva lì, con quella bambolina dall’abito scarlatto che lo teneva stretto e salutava con una mano le loro bamboline che veleggiavano sull’acqua scura del fiume.  
E si domandava se potesse esistere una dama più bella e più importante.

~ * ~

–  Seishiro?  
La voce di Subaru lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri; si volse verso di lui, forzando un sorriso  –  Cosa c’è?  
Il fratello lo guardò sorridendo  –  Allora domani Setsuka-san si sposa.  
Seishiro lanciò un’ultima occhiata alle fronde candide dei ciliegi: erano bianche, quasi iridescenti, illuminate da una splendida luna piena  –  Sì… –  rispose  –  Domani si sposa...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 ** 1.  ** Perifrasi terribilmente lunga per dire “tre marzo”, ovvero il giorno della “Festa delle bambine”, detto  _hinamatsuri_  (“festa delle bambole”), poiché alle bimbe, ancora oggi, vengono donate delle  _ningyo_ (bambole con le vesti tradizionali) con cui comporre un set da 15 elementi (imperatore ed imperatrice sul primo gradino, tre dame di corte sul secondo, cinque musicisti maschi sul terzo, due funzionari sul quarto, oggetti di uso quotidiano, come dolci, armi e mobili, sul quinto) che viene disposto su un espositore fatto di cinque gradini ricoperti di un panno rosso; purtroppo, dal momento che dubito fortemente che in epoca Heian si contassero i mesi ed i giorni come nel nostro calendario, non ho trovato un’idea migliore di questo lungo giro di parole.

 **2.** Bambole tradizionali giapponesi; è usanza nelle, famiglie, donarle alle figlie femmine in occasione dell'  _Hina Matsuri_  (il 3 marzo, la festa delle bambine): è un set di bambole (composto da imperatore, imperatrice, tre serve, cinque musicisti, due guerrieri, uno giovane ed uno vecchio, i mobili dell'imperatrice ed un carro, il tutto disposto su un particolare mobile a gradini, decorato con fiori di pesco) con abiti ed acconciature medievali.

** 3\. ** E ra un’antica usanza dell’epoca che permane anche ai giorni nostri: venivano realizzate delle bambole di carta su cui veniva scritto il nome dei vari membri della famiglia e poi, dopo averle poste su barchette di carta, venivano affidate alla corrente del fiume; si pensava che, in questo modo, le bambole potessero “assorbire” le disgrazie ed i malanni che invece sarebbero toccati alla famiglia e che, allontanandole, esse portassero via anche le influenze negative.

** 4. **  "Madre"

** 5. **  "Padre"


End file.
